1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having enhanced luminance uniformity with respect to a display screen thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device is a type of display device among flat panel display (“FPD”) devices that have gained wide acceptance. An LCD device includes two display substrates having electrodes disposed therein and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display substrates. In such an LCD device, orientations of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged by voltages that are applied to the electrodes, thereby adjusting the amount of light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer such that an image is displayed by the LCD device.
An LCD device, which is a non-emissive type display device, includes a display panel which displays an image and a backlight assembly which generates and provides light to the display panel. Such backlight assemblies are classified into types including direct-type backlight assemblies, edge-type backlight assemblies and corner-type backlight assemblies based on a position of a light source within the backlight assembly.